1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid flow control apparatus and systems and more particularly, to apparatus for introducing a secondary fluid into a primary fluid system and controlling mixing of the primary and secondary fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes various examples of apparatus for the mixing of the fluid streams, included among which are the following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 907,851 to Munson discloses a flume gate in which a movable gate is mounted in a gate holder which includes cylindrical springs. The flume gate can be moved to adjust the flow through the flume.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,919 to Hughes et al discloses a variable area nozzle in which circumferentially spaced vanes are provided in a nozzle throat. The position of the vanes can be adjusted to restrict the flow of fluid through the nozzle in response to changes in pressure upstream from the throat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,862 to Tsein discloses a bladeless mixing device in which streams are tangentially directed into an inlet mixing chamber in which a converging vortex is created which passes through an orifice into an outlet mixing chamber in which a diverging vortex is created. The stream leaves the outlet mixing chamber in a tangential direction for subsequent passage through further stages of the mixing device which include additional inlet and outlet mixing chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,351 to Mamyriisky discloses an apparatus for controlling the density of a plugging fluid for oil and gas wells which includes an orifice which is rotatable about its longitudinal axis in the area of mixing a dry cementation material. The orifice produces a flat jet stream which rotates and mixes the dry cementation material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,800 to Mazzei discloses a mixer-injector apparatus in which a throat portion having a portion of decreasing and increasing diameter is disposed between a carrier stream inlet and outlet. A port discharges additive fluid into the throat portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,275 to Dietrich discloses a swirl mixing device in which a first injector injects a first fluid into a first injection chamber and a second injector injects a second fluid into a second injector chamber. The two fluids have opposite angular momentum and meet near an opening in a collar separating the two chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,178 to Olsson discloses a variable fluid flow restricting throttle device in which a pair of members are rotatably connected in a fluid-tight relationship and each of which includes a plurality of fluid flow openings. The members may be rotated to selectively align the fluid flow openings to create varying flow paths of varying diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,406 to Cheng discloses an apparatus for in-line dispersion of a gas in a liquid which includes an adjustable conical mixer to control the flow of a gas/liquid mixture to a venturi device. The venturi device is used to accelerate the mixtures to a supersonic velocity with subsequent deceleration to subsonic velocity to produce shock waves in the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,254 to Blough, Jr. et al discloses a fluid mixing device which includes a mixing chamber and four fluid conduits which join the mixing chamber at predetermined angles to introduce fluids into the mixing chamber and create a rapid vortexing action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,334 to Anderson discloses a method for the turbulent mixing of gases in which a first gas flowing from a first orifice in a tubular housing is directed at a second gas flowing from a second orifice. The two orifices are offset so as to produce a swirling action within the tubular housing.
Although the prior art includes various examples of devices intended to introduce a secondary fluid into a stream of primary fluid, there still remains a need for an apparatus which can both introduce the secondary fluid into the stream of primary fluid and control the flow of secondary fluid in a simple and effective manner.
A fluid inductor apparatus includes a hollow housing having inlet and outlet fluid couplings for insertion of the housing in a fluid conduit which carries a fluid designated as the primary fluid. An adjustment knob is rotationally mounted on an upper panel of the housing, the upper panel including an inlet tube for the introduction of a fluid which is designated as the secondary fluid. The inlet tube communicates with a hollow wedge member which is disposed in the hollow housing. The wedge member has a diamond shape of four side panels which are connected by hinges, thereby facilitating adjustment of the angles formed by the side panels.
The adjustment knob includes a plate with a spiral groove. A pin projecting from a motion transmission plate which has a V-shaped slot moves along the spiral groove and moves the motion transmission plate. A pair of oppositely disposed side panels on the wedge member includes guide pins which project through slots in a guide plate and the motion transmission plate. Rotation of the adjustment knob causes the wedge member to expand and contract in width.
A pair of side panels of the wedge member include a plurality of holes and secondary fluid is drawn into at least one wedge member and then drawn through the holes in the side panels and then drawn into the stream of primary fluid. Rotation of this adjustment knob changes the dimensions of the wedge member thereby varying the venturi effect caused by the wedge member and consequently controlling the flow of secondary fluid from the wedge member.
The present invention also includes a method of inducing a liquid into a flowing stream of another liquid by moving a primary liquid through a flow tube and interposing a distribution member in the flow tube for having its geometry varied to produce a low pressure area at a downstream side of the distribution member. A secondary liquid is introduced into the distribution member and drawn through passages of the distribution member toward the downstream section of the member by the low pressure created from the positioning and shaping of the distribution member with respect to the primary fluid flow.
The present invention also includes a system for adjusting and controlling the combining of first and second fluids at the fluid inductor apparatus according to the present invention.
The system includes a sensor downstream of the fluid inductor apparatus for sensing a specific parameter, such as the blend of the fluids combined by the fluid inductor apparatus, and generating a signal to adjust the fluid inductor apparatus to provide a mixture having select parameters.
Another embodiment of the system according to the present invention includes a secondary mixing device disposed between the fluid inductor apparatus and the sensor to further achieve desired homogeneity of the fluids admixed in the fluid inductor apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flow inductor apparatus which draws fluid into a main stream of fluid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flow inductor apparatus which utilizes a venturi effect to draw fluid into a main stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flow inductor apparatus which is capable of varying the venturi effect produced by a diamond shaped wedge placed in the main stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flow inductor apparatus which incorporates a flexible member to vary the venturi effect produced in a stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flow inductor apparatus which incorporates a diamond shaped wedge, the profile of which may be precisely varied.
Another object of the present invention which incorporates a venturi generating component which may be adjusted by simply rotating a knob.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid inductor apparatus which incorporates a hollow deformable member to create a venturi effect in primary stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid inductor apparatus which has minimum size and bulk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid inductor apparatus which may be used to draw a secondary fluid into a primary fluid stream in an effective manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid inductor apparatus which utilizes a motion transmission plate with a V-shaped slot to control the profile of a diamond shaped wedge.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid inductor apparatus which utilizes a plurality of holes in a hollow wedge shaped member to induce a secondary fluid into a primary fluid stream.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid inductor which utilizes a hollow wedge to create a venturi effect in a primary stream and mechanical adjustment means to vary the profile of the hollow wedge which is inserted in the primary stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid inductor apparatus which is capable of reliable long term operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid inductor apparatus which is both durable and relatively economical to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid inductor apparatus having a relatively small number of component parts which are relatively simple to manufacture resulting in a relatively low overall cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid inductor apparatus which is easily maintained and/or repaired in a relatively short period of time, thereby reducing the overall cost of operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid inductor apparatus which can be installed in a relatively short period of time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for sensing the mixture of the fluids at the outlet of the fluid inductor apparatus for generating a signal to a control device to adjust the geometric profile of the fluid inductor apparatus to provide a select mixture of the fluids.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a secondary mixing device disposed at the downstream end of the fluid inductor apparatus between said apparatus and the sensor to achieve further homogeneity of the fluids combined at the fluid inductor apparatus.